Of Therapy and the Loss of Windows
by ivywrites
Summary: Nico decides that he is a very good therapist, and Leo is a very good candidate to receive it. May be continued, maybe not. Valdangelo and characters are kinda ooc.


**Adored by Him- Dodie Clark**

Leo didn't think that therapists existed to be terrifying. He really didn't think they were created to be intimidating.

Nico Di Angelo just broke both of his assumptions.

After the incident that would forever be known as "Calypso publicly announces that she didn't really love him" he was ready to stay in Cabin Nine forever and cry his eyes out until he drowned in his own tears.

Now he was sprawled on Nico's couch talking about all of his life problems.

Funny how life goes.

He had been getting dressed, a rather pointless act, considering he would only go back to bawling his eyes out and eating too much chocolate.

He did not expect Nico to come flying through his window.

Thankfully his siblings were all elsewhere or down in the forge, as it would have increased the embarrassment factor by about 10% had they been there.

Of course, he was still embarrassed.

"Oh sorry Valdez, is this a bad time?" He was managing to keep a straight face, which was quite a feat considering the look on Leo's face.

"Nico, what the heck!? I didn't realize we were on good enough terms that you could come crashing into my cabin at 10 a.m. when I'm SHIRTLESS?!"

His poker face is still going strong, but he raises an eyebrow suggestively and continues what Leo believed to be the longest conversation they had ever had.

"It's only a big deal if you make it one, Leo. Now, after you manage to properly clothe yourself, I have a proposal to discuss."

Gods, that kid talked like a forty year old lawyer. Leo quickly shoved his orange camp half-blood shirt on to avoid the creepy stare of Di Angelo, who was making no attempt to look away.

"Okay, fully dressed, quit being a pervert Nico."

"I didn't realize we were on well enough terms to mention my being a pervert, Valdez."

Internally, Leo was confused on why Nico was being so friendly today. Nowadays he wasn't as moody as he had been in the past, but he was nowhere near friendly towards Leo. Their only real interaction was forced upon them by Jason, who had spent too much time on Tumblr and decided that his "smol beans" needed to hang out together more.

"Okay Nico, what is so important that you had to break my window for?"

"Definitely not the shirtless part,-" Leo blushed a bit at this, and immediately felt disappointed of it. It would have been one thing for a pretty girl to say it, as Leo was too used to getting rejected, but Nico? Why was he disappointed that the little fourteen-year-old with the emo hair and limited taste in color that he talked to did not find him attractive?

If Nico noticed his blushing, he either didn't notice or pretended not to, and continued on with rapid speed with his sentence. "-But lately, I've been talking to Jason, who told me I would make a good therapist. I assumed it was because I can give a good pretense of listening and I can also give terrible advice."

"What does that have to do with me? You're not thinking of forcing me to attend one of your therapy sessions, are you?"

Nico smiled devilishly, which was simultaneously terrifying and adorable. Wait….adorable? For Zeus's sake Leo, quit thinking weird things about him.

He kept his mouth shut and let Nico continue on.

"Well, I like to think myself kind hearted and pure, so I couldn't help but note how you've been as of late, so I've taken it into my own hands to prevent you from spending the rest of your life in bed watching The Bachelor and eating too much chocolate, which I don't even understand how you can do since there's no TVs allowed."

If there wasn't that underlying tone of sarcasm, Leo would've been really scared.

"So what do you want in exchange for these therapy sessions?"

"Why do you always think I want something in exchange for these things? Can't you just imagine it was out of the goodness of my heart? Is it because my father is Hades that convinces you of my evil?"

He pauses for a moment, a look of concentration on his face that Leo found extremely cute. _Stop with the thoughts,_ he mentally chided himself.

"Well actually, I tried to install a spinny door on my cabin, and now the doors stuck."

Of course. Typical Nico and his inability to do anything vaguely mechanical.

"I'll be there at 3. Is there anyone else you have forcefully blessed with therapy sessions out of "the goodness of your heart"?"

"Well, Will Solace should be at my cabin in about fifteen minutes, and I think I've almost got Hazel convinced that it will be a "bonding experience" for us."

Leo felt his eyebrows rise above his forehead at the mention of Will Solace.

"Well have fun being Will's _therapist"._

 **It's very late and I dunno what this is, but here? I just sat down writing and didn't stop, and I think I kinda like it. I also decided to start putting the titles of songs I listen to as I write.**


End file.
